Scaredy Cat
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: Horror Obessed Axel gets his dream job working as a monster for a haunt. Roxas gets a job similar, but he can't stand anything scary. Why did he even get the job? R&R Akuroku  more.
1. Chapter 1: Axel

_Recommended Listening:_  
_Manic Depression - Emilie Autumn_  
_Just Begun - Charlie Clauser_  
_Gunpowder Valentine - Ellegarden_  
_I Walked with a Zombie - Murderdolls_  
_P U N K - Ellegarden_  
_No.9 - AKFG_  
_Fear Garden - Rin Kagamine_  
_Organ Grinder - Emilie Autumn_

******

* * *

**

Title: Scaredy Cat  
Chapter: 1, Axel  
Couple: Akuroku +More  
Warnings: Halloween obsessed mind writing a story lol, Language and all that good stuff

* * *

Taking a running start, Axel got to the required speed, and then dropped onto his knees. It would have hurt terribly if they weren't protected by metal platted pads that allowed him to slide against the floor. His hands following as well, dragging on the floor, metal plates on the fingers of the gloves he wore.

Sliding as far as he wanted, Axel raised one of his legs, catching himself and stood up, momentum making him walk a few steps forward to keep his balance.

"Perfect!"

The red head grinned; walking back over to the place he started his run. "So, I'm in?"

The man he was talking too, a tall blue haired man with gold eyes and an x scar on his face nodded. "Yes, Axel, you're in. But you have to finish up the warm ups."

"I figured." He shrugged and walked away from the line as the man called for the next person to do as he just did. The red head walked over to where another boy sat, pads on his knees and gloves as well.

"Axel, you're a little too good at that." He said, a dirty blonde mullet sprouting from his head.

Axel shrugged. "I've been practicing all winter." And it was the truth. Never before had a theme park did what this one was going to do. The biggest Theme Park in Radiant Gardens was actually going to have a Halloween special. It would have monsters running threw out the whole park, scaring the crap out of anyone who dared walk inside of its gates. Mazes people could walk through and be terrified at the actors and scenic props specialists would make were also being included as well as things only the weirdest people could come up with.

And Axel wanted in. He wanted to be involved in the worst way possible. The boy, for some reason, ate, slept and breathed horror. He had since he was a kid and his cable ran out and all they had to watch where his brother's old horror movies.

The blonde laughed. "I believe you. You haven't stop talking about this since you saw the ad."

"Shut up, Demyx." Axel laughed. The two boys laughed together as a woman with blonde hair did the same as Axel had moments before. She slide across the floor then stood up, turning to look at the blue haired man who said it was perfect.

"Alright, gather around." Man with the scar called out. Axel stood up and helped Demyx, both of them walking towards the rest of the group. "Here are the ones who'll be sliding this year, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion and Xigbar. The rest can try out for regular monsters or work in mazes, but you'll have to talk our manager, Xemnas. I want everyone else to get started on the warm ups. Thank you." He turned to walk away, leaving a small crowd of disappointed hopefuls and another crowd of people excited, Axel one of them.

"Fuck yes, dude!" Axel cried out, high fiving Demyx. The shorter male laughed loudly, enjoying the excitement of one of his best friends as a small group walked towards them.

"Hey, you're really good." Axel looked up at a pink haired male grinning at him, holding out his hand. "I'm Marluxia."

Axel shook his hand and the rest began to introduce themselves, the shortest boy with hair covering his eyes, the only girl chosen to slide with the rest of the boys and the oldest one with an eye patch. The ones he'd be working with from summer to autumn.

They'd be in costumes, sliding on the floor to the costumers, scaring them as much as possible. After all, that was what they paid for.

"Do you know what the theme is for our costumes?" Zexion asked, flipping the hair out of his face. The short boy was apparently more aerodynamic than the rest of them, able to slide much farther then any of them could get, even skinny Larxene who got pretty far when she lowered her body towards the floor.

"I don't think they even know." Marluxia answered, stretching out to take a running start. "I heard Saix talking about who would look good in what costume." The long haired man run off, then dropped his body on the floor, twisting his body so he twirled as he slide, then stood up, running as if he never slide at all.

The warm ups where underway, each of them having to get used to the feeling of dropping their bodies on the floor, their muscles getting used to the positions and getting as good as they can.

"Saix?" Demyx asked, looking at the others.

"The blue haired guy with the scar." Zexion chuckled. "He's like the right hand man of this whole thing. If you want to talk to the manager, you talk to Saix first."

"As if! How would know?" Xigbar asked, his long black streaked hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way as he followed Marluxia's example, running to gain as much speed as he could.

"I know someone who's working with them." The short boy shrugged. "It's how I knew about this in the first place."

Axel nodded and watched the man named Saix walk towards them with pads on his knees. "You're a slider too?"

Saix smirked, his gold eyes flashing. "What did you think I was going to be doing?"

Axel chuckled again and Saix called attention once more. "I'll be the one putting you threw drills. We want to make sure you're able to control yourselves as much as possible so you don't hit anyone or run into anything."

"That would suck, dude." Xigbar agreed, in his most eloquent way of speaking.

"Exactly. Now, line up because by the time I'm done, you'll wish you were in mazes."

If Axel could groan in pain, he would have. Unfortunately he was in too much pain to even express how much he was hurting. He was basically collapsed on the floor, the back of his legs throbbing painfully, Demyx and Zexion next to him, close to passing out.

Marluxia and Larxene sat up against the metal face closing off the spacious zone, panting and sweating while Xigbar lay sprawled out on the floor a few feet away, unable to get up anymore.

Saix was the only one standing, a grim smile across his lips. "Well, this is interesting."

"… no… more…" Demyx panted out, whipping sweat from his forehead.

The sadistic man had them running laps and sliding in intricate controlled patterns, then standing up and running all over again. Needless to say, they were all about to die.

"Don't worry, we're done today, but tomorrow we got more work. You'll be sliding from dusk till dawn, 7 days a week when the park opens. Start getting used to it." In reality, Saix was totally right and Axel felt more exhausted then he'd ever felt before. "Tomorrow, you'll meet the ones you'll be working with, our engineers and make-up artists."

With that, Saix turned, leaving a mass of tired bodies in his wake.

Axel was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

* * *

SO! A new Story! =D I'm actually really excited about this 33 I freaking Love Sliders, when guys do it, they look super cute lmao (God I'm a freak xDD)

lol ANYWAY! This will have Akuroku, but Later! I swear! lol xDD Among other couples! lol So yeah!

Videos on Sliding so you get what I'm talking about:  
youtube . com/watch?v=6WRAFa_lN0k  
youtube . com/watch?v=HPtREIF76Bo&feature=related

(Just remove the spaces)

Please Review! =D

~DurHaruZombie


	2. Chapter 2: Roxas

****

Scaredy Cat

**Chapter: 2, Roxas**

Being in front of a desk full of people waiting to judge your performance was something Roxas was used to, but never quiet to this caliber. The requests for him to change character kept coming,

"Can you act like a zombie?"

"What about an insane clown?"

"Pretend to be a killer."

And the blonde did it, everything he was asked. He was an inspiring actor, it was easy, but the problem wasn't what they were asking of him, it was what he was auditioning for.

Finally able to walk out of the building he was auditioning in, Roxas looked around the crowded grounds of hopefuls for his older brother and friend Hayner. He finally found them at a table in the shade talking happily, which could only mean one thing. They both got the job.

All three boys woke up early and waited at the Radiant Garden Theme Park for a chance to perform and be chosen to work as monsters for the parks Halloween special. Sora and Hayner both looked happy and excited when Roxas got to their table and set his head down on its surface.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Sora asked, concern on his face. "Did they not give you a job?"

"Nope… They did…"

Most people would be ecstatic, given the number of people that turned up to audition for the position, but not Roxas.

The boy was chicken shit. Scared to death of anything that had even the slightest hint of being scary. Apparently, his parents and brother didn't de-sensitize him when he was a child and now he was paying for it.

Hayner gave a grin, fully knowing his friend's problem with scary things. "Really? Where'd they put you? Did they say what you were going to be doing?"

"No." Roxas nearly sobbed. "They just said I'd probably be a zombie… I hate zombies, guys… why did you make me do this!"

"Cuz a job's a job." Sora shrugged. "You've been out of work for a few weeks now. You didn't even want to take that summer job!"

He knew his brother was right, but he still held firm against working at that fast food restaurant. Now, his only choose for a little spending money came in the option of pretending to be a zombie.

"What are you two going to be?" The blonde finally lifted his head to look at the brunette across the table and the dirty blonde next to him.

"I'm supposed to be an insane person." Sora shrugged. "They didn't tell me where yet, but they said I have a lot of energy so it'd be best suited." He grinned proudly.

Hayner looked less pleased. "They want me in mazes… it's not a bad thing, but I'd rather be walking around."

"Charming. Can we go home now?"

"Sure." Sora shrugged. "We got to come back here tomorrow pretty early anyway. They said we're meting everyone we're going to work with and the make-up artists and stuff. Isn't this cool?"

Roxas could come up with a few reasons it wasn't.

* * *

The nest morning, bright and early, Sora woke up his little brother in a way that made Roxas had the day he came into this world with the brunette as his sibling. After the awakening and initial preparing -showering, dressing and the brushing of teeth and hair- the two picked up Hayner and drove down to the theme park.

Once more, they were at the opening of the park, surrounded by crowds of people ready to scare some kids, even though it was summer at they have 3 months before the park would open. The rooms Roxas had auditioned in where near the back of the crowd which no doubt had other stuff he was about to be subjected to.

"Good morning." A blue haired man with a scar greeted them, walking from the rooms Roxas was just looking at. He was dressed in all black with a pair of knee pads on his knees, which begun to confuse the boy but he kept quiet anyway. In the crowd the blue haired man was talking to, there were few sporting the same knee pads he wore and the rest looked excited to be there.

The blonde was sure he stuck out terribly.

The blue haired man began to speak. "Now, I want to announce the areas you'll be scaring and the theme of all of them. We have a Carnival which will be full of bouncing clowns, and area for Fairy Tales, which will be full of twisted characters from story books, A Zombie Apocalypse area, were we want a mixture of Zombies and people in gasmasks, weapons and such as survivors, and finally a London Street Area where we want insane people running the streets.

"The sliders will be spread threw out the park. I'll assign your spots later, but most of the regular actors know where you'll be. If not, ask me, my name is Saix."

Everything seemed to be organized by Saix and Roxas began to hold some respect for the guy. He was obviously good at his job if he could handle of off that.

People began to break off into groups, talking amongst one another in hushed excited voices and Sora nudged Roxas. "London Streets sound so cool! I get to run around in a straight jacket."

Roxas felt sick.

A tall teenaged boy with long silver hair ran towards Saix, a huge box in his arms. "I'm here, sorry." He panted, setting the box down. "Let's get started."

Saix nodded, addressing the crowd once more. "Alright, this is our make-up artist, Riku. Since he'll be making our prosthetics from scratch, he needs to get started soon. I want the people who were told they were going to be zombie's and… let's see… Axel and Xigbar."

Riku surveyed the group of people, no doubt looking at the work he'd have to deal with and shrugged, walking towards the rooms in the back, motioning for people to follow him. Roxas took a look back at Sora and Hayner, seeing them both smile wide and turned away from them, preparing to face whatever was going to happen.

One in the building, Riku set the box down on a table and opened it, chairs surrounding the area he worked in. Roxas looked around the room, finding an older man with an eye patch near the back. He wore the knee pads over some dark jeans and a shirt, whispering to a red head who, like the rest, wore all black except he had shorts for some strange reason.

Roxas began to pounder the color of his hair until Riku motioned the blonde over. Roxas moved from his spot to sit in the chair Riku stood in front of and found the back of the chair was being pushed back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, realizing he sounded panicked. Heads turned and looked at him, both in amusement and confusion.

"I need to make a mold of your face." The silver haired boy explained without really looking at him. "Pull your hair back."

Roxas's hand pushed his bangs back as much as he could, worry never leaving him. "Will this hurt?"

"I'm using Alginate, not plaster. It's the stuff dentists use to make impressions of teeth." Riku explained. "It won't stick to your hair and it's nontoxic. Just relax." Roxas nodded and shut his eyes tight, knowing the nervousness was clear on his face. "How did a nervous kid like you get a job here?"

The boy felt his face flame up. "I'm an actor. I guess they thought I was good."

Riku hummed in reply and cleaned off Roxas's face with a wet cloth then dried it off softly. He threw the rest of the water on the blue eyes boys hair, making all the golden strands darker and slick back as much as was possible with his 'bed head' problem. "Alright, take off your shirt." With his back to Roxas, the older boy mixed powder into a huge gallon with some water, then mixed it with his hands.

Blushing darkly because he was in a room with strangers, the blonde threw his shirt over his head just in time to hear Riku curse.

"I made too much… Shit, hey you, with the red hair, toss your shirt off and come here; I'm doing two at a time." Riku called out and a few minutes, the red head that whispered to the older man sat in the chair next to Roxas, shirtless with a smirk on his face. "Good, clean your face and wet your hair for me, will you?"

The guy next to Roxas did as asked and looked over at him with a grin. "Hey, I'm Axel."

"Roxas." He replied, looking at Riku, hoping to get this over with. Riku laid both boys back and told them to shut up before sticking something into Roxas's nostrils and cemented it that way. "What are you doing?"

"I need you to be still and relax, kid." Riku sighed. "I'm going to cover your face. That's to breathe, alright?" Without waiting for a reply, Riku continued to cover the blonde's face in the weird, uncomfortable substance. Before the make-up artist covered his eyes though, Roxas looked over to find the boy named Axel staring at him.

Uncomfortable and nervous, Roxas wished he could at least talk to the guy beside him, but he knew Riku was quickly moving on to the red head, coving every inch he could in the weird hardening substance.

Once Roxas was sure he was going insane from claustrophobia, Riku finally pulled the mask off slowly, then set in on a table, doing the same with Axel. The blonde hurried to get out of his chair and let someone else take the spot, standing in the back.

The red head caught up to him, handing Roxas a towel to wipe of his face. "That sucked, right?" Axel laughed.

Roxas nodded his head in agreement, grabbing the towel. "It was so freaking hard to breath in there."

"Hopefully we won't have to wear full on masks, right?"

The thought made Roxas shiver.

"You okay?"

The blonde looked up at him and sighed, deciding might as well tell someone he was totally wrong for the job, since he was sure people were going to find out anyway. "I'm terrified of this… I don't want to do this as all." He whispered.

"…Are you freaking serious?" The shock on Axel's face was comical. "You're not kidding with me right now?"

"Not even a little."

Axel just shook his head before giving Roxas that look again that seemed to say, 'are you out of your mind' then sighed. "Alright, listen, we're working in the same area, so I don't want to have to be prying you off the walls when you're too scared. What if I promise to de-sensify you to this stuff?"

"…Is that even a word." Why was Axel so willing to help him out?

"Cuz I feel bad, plus we're apparently going to spend a lot of time together, so might as well be friendly." Axel smirked. "Plus it's not like we're total strangers, we go to the same high school."

Truth be told, Roxas really didn't have a clue. He was shy and only hung out with Sora, Hayner, Pence and Olette, and the five of them were not very noticeable anyway. "Oh…"

"…You didn't know, did you?"

"…Um…"

Axel jumped slightly as the man he was talking to before hit his back hard, whipping off his face with a towel, clearly finished with his face mold. "What'd I miss, dude?"

"This is Roxas." Axel said, the grin back on his face. "Roxas, Xigbar, fellow slider."

"What's a slider?" Roxas asked confused.

The both looked shocked, but Xigbar explained to him what it was anyway. It made him feel slightly pathetic, as if he should know. Once Xigbar explained, Axel made a joke he didn't get and Xigbar turned to him and started a conversation Roxas couldn't contribute anything to.

Using the moment, Roxas slipped out of the room as Riku was no doubt casting another face mold and found Sora getting measured by some man with short blonde hair and a small goatee. "Roxas!" Sora called cheerfully and the boy made his way to his older brother.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Costumes." Sora explained happily. "This is Luxord. They said we switch tomorrow and you get measured."

"Nice to meet you." Luxord smiled charmingly. Roxas returned the gesture and looked at Sora. Luxord had appeared to finish and moved on to the next actor, leaving the boys alone.

"This is going to be awesome, right?"

Roxas didn't really know how to answer that.

* * *

**4 days of work has paid off! lol**

**I'm very greatful to everyone whose reviewed and I'm so glad you all took an interest lol**

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint any of you lol**

**And I did research and that's what I've been told is the way you make a face mold, but you really never know so... yeah! lol Here's hoping! ^_^**

**Please Review**

**~DurHaruZombie**


	3. Chapter 3: Axel

**Title: Scaredy Cat**

**Chapter 3: Axel**

* * *

That little Roxas kid was probably the saddest kid Axel had ever met. Who was that scared of everything? It seemed like he would even be afraid of his own shadow!

But while the blonde kid both confused and annoyed Axel to a point, he had to admit, the kid was funny. The second time they met at work, Saix showed them about the park and explained where everything would be set up. As he spoke, Roxas shivered and Axel laughed quietly to himself.

The third time, Riku showed them the sketches he did for the make-up and once Roxas saw his, all color drained from his face. Axel laughed out loud that time and received a glare from the blonde.

The fourth time must have broken him because right after Saix told them what spot they would be working, Roxas was suddenly begging Axel to help him. "PLEASE!" He cried out. "IT'S LIKE YOU'RE NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"

Axel laughed, leaned against the wall of one of the buildings a maze was being build, watching the blonde's eyes widen with fear. "I'm just not afraid of the stuff you're afraid of… which seems to be everything." As soon as the words left his mouth, Roxas glared.

"I'm not!" Roxas pouted, crossing his arms. "This stuff is just terrifying! How the hell-"

"I grew up on _Nightmare on Elf Street_, Roxas." The red head chuckled. "I'm immune to this!"

"…on what?"

"…Freddy Kruger? … Burned faced? …Molested little kids and died them came back to kill them in their dreams?" Roxas's face paled again and Axel had the feeling Roxas wouldn't be sleeping for months. "Okay… so you really need to be desensitized… What are you doing tonight?"

Color slightly came back to the small boys face and he shrugged. "I don't think anything."

"You're coming to my house." Axel decided. "You'll probably need to spend the night because I plan on you watching horror movies until your eyeballs pop out."

"Ugh, really?"

"Yes, it's the only way." Axel nodded. Maybe there was a better way to do this, but this was basically the only one he knew of and plus it seemed the most amusing. What a better way to spend a weekend then watching some horror movies with someone who wet there pants by mentioning Freddy Kruger? This was going to be awesome!

"Hey, what's going on?" Demyx asked, wrapping and arm around Axel's shoulders. He seemed to come from nowhere but Axel was more than sure he had been working with Vexen. They had met the blonde male earlier and apparently, he was an ingenious engineer who would be creating all the props and things for the park.

"Nothing much." Axel replied, shrugging off his arm. "Roxas is coming over to my house to watch some horror movies."

"Can I come?" Demyx asked, looking excited.

For some reason, the red head felt like saying no. He looked over at Roxas to find him actually smiling at Demyx cheerfully, as if he wanted him to go so he turned back to Demyx and nodded. "Of course! Hey, Roxas, you wanna bring your brother?"

"Sora?" Roxas asked, shrugging. "I guess. Are you allowed to have this many people at your house?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal." His parents where used to him bringing over a random amount of people to spend the night, especially in the summer. Plus, his parents weren't usually around anyway so I really didn't seem like a problem at all.

"Cool!" Demyx grinned. "Um… Can I talk to you for a second?" The dirty blonde pulled him away from Roxas who seemed it would be a good time to find Sora and tell him about the plan for tonight.

"What do you want?" The red head asked once Roxas was out of sight.

"So… would you mind if I invited Zexion? The short slider with the kinda blue hair?" Demyx's eyes looked at him hopefully, his hands clasped together like a prayer. Axel would have answered yes right away if it didn't seem like the perfect moment to annoy his mullet headed friend. So instead he asked why. "Um… well… He's… my type, you know?"

Ever since Demyx came out to the red head a few years ago, he never once mentioned a type. Actually, Axel had yet to see the boy with anyone for more than a few hours at a party. "You have a type now?"

"Shut up! I just think he's cute, alright?" Demyx blushed causing the other male to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry. He can come." Axel replied. In a distance he could hear Saix calling everyone in to end the day, the whole time being spent by practicing and watching Vexen set up props to get a feel for them. The red head motioned for Demyx to follow him towards the crowd and he followed. "But I'm warning you guys, this kid is terrified of this stuff. He hates horror."

"Why is he even working here?" Demyx asked, shocked.

Axel shrugged. "Apparently, he wants to be an actor though, so I guess this isn't a bad thing to get involved in, you know?" As soon as he said it, Axel imagined the boy on a stage, reciting some queer lines from Shakespeare or something and a smile spread across his face in amusement, an action apparently Demyx didn't miss.

"Hey… so, that little guy…" He said, looking at Axel with a bright smile. "The scared one, Roxas? What's up with that?"

Axel raised an eye brow confused, looking at Demyx like he grew a second head. "What do you mean?"

The blonde returned his look with a smile. "I thought you were always one to chase after blonde boys. And he's cute."

"He's chicken shit." Axel chuckled. I do not go for blondes who I'm going to have to shield from the stuff I grew up with. He's a cool guy and everything, just not _my type._"

The came into the group and listened as Saix told them for the next few days, they wouldn't have to come into work, but next week was the beginning of the costume fittings. Axel could feel a smile spread across his face. Earlier he had been told he'd be a survivor of a zombie apocalypse with a metal bat he could hit the floor with and it'd spark up. The idea made him so happy he was giddy.

Once Saix dismissed him, he headed into a building without looking back at anyone and Axel stretched. "Well, let's get this horror marathon on a roll." Demyx nodded and went off to find Zexion, an excited smile on his face and Axel shook his head. "I have the feeling I should warn him or something."

"Warn who?"

Axel turned to find two nearly identical eyes looking at him. Axel hadn't met Sora formally, but Roxas would talk about him once in a while when they were in their area. The cheerful smile on his face actually made Axel smile in return and standing next to his brother, Roxas looked… well… less afraid. He actually looked like a normal kid.

"Zexion. I'll explain later. So, you two ready for some horror movies? 'Cuz trust me, I've got some good ones!" Axel chuckled.

"Ugh, I don't even want to know." Roxas sighed.

"Roxas is a wuss." Sora shrugged.

"I've noticed." The red head chuckled. The blonde shot him an angry glare which Axel responded with a grin. "Don't worry, we'll start slow." When Roxas huffed and turned away, Axel burst into laughed and ruffled his hair.

Sora stayed pretty quiet, which according to Roxas didn't happen much so Axel was slightly confused. He turned towards Sora, finding him smirking back, a mischievous glint in his eyes. For fear of figuring out what it meant, Axel turned away, leading them towards his car.

* * *

It wasn't like Axel was shy about his house or anything like that, but it was always kind of nerve-racking when people first came in and liked to look at everything. Sora seemed to be the type to touch everything excitedly while Roxas laughed, trying to stop him. Zexion on the other hand looked around as if he was studying it while Demyx stared at him.

His house was normal, at least to Axel. His father was a film critique, so a lot of the houses focus was on the living room, which was way the red head's house was the first one to go to when any of his friends wanted to watch a movie. It had one of those wrap around couches and a huge television with surround sound.

If Axel wasn't in his own room he was in the living room.

"So what are we watching?" Zexion asked, his eyes still scanning over everything in his house. "… is something burning?"

"Probably." Axel shrugged, leading them into his living room. "We have to start really slow, for priss pants, over there." Roxas glared darkly but it didn't faze Axel at all. He just grin and opened the door to a closet in his living room while Demyx jumped into the couch. "So, we'll start with the least scary horror movie I know, Rocky Horror Picture Show." The red head turned to show Roxas the box, who looked at it confused. "You've seen this, right?"

"... Umm..."

"Are you kidding?"

"...No..."

"VIRGIN!"

Demyx and Sora burst into laughter and even Zexion let out a soft chuckle. Roxas however was blushing madly, his eyes burning to Axel's with more anger then Axel had seen in anyone in a long time. "What the hell does that have to do with anything and why the hell would it matter to you?" He growled.

Axel held up his hands in defense, trying to stop a wide smile from crossing his face but failing. "It's just what you're supposed to call people who haven't watched it!"

Roxas's demeanor changed quickly as an eye brow raised. "Why?"

"… There's no way to explain, you just have to watch it." Putting the movie in the dvd player, Axel jumped onto the couch, the other 3 boys to sit and soon everyone was quiet, watching the movie.

Somewhere after the Floor Show scene, Roxas turned to Axel with a pale completion. "…What is this?"

"… Took away your innocence, didn't it?" Axel laughed loudly, his head thrown back. Zexion hadn't seen the movie either, but he was more amused by it then disgusted, pointing out how if Frank' N Furter was a scientist, they wouldn't allow him to wear lingerie during surgery.

When the movie was finally over, no one could help but laugh, even a little as Axel got up, looking threw his movie collection once more. "Alright. So what's the next thing we could watch?"

"Something good!" Demyx cheered. "Like Friday the 13th!"

"What's that?" Roxas asked, looking at Demyx with wide eyes. The red head shook his head, sighing. He wondered how much it would take for the blonde to actually understand it was just a movie, it wasn't real. He should just enjoy and not get so paranoid about it.

"We have to go slowly!" Axel called back, still shuffling threw his movies. Figuring he couldn't go wrong with a movie that was gorey, but funny at the same time, he picked up some indie film called 'Zombies of Mass Destruction' and put it in his Dvd player. "This one's funny, I'm sure you can handle it."

And Roxas didn't do that bad. He'd bury his face in Sora's neck when he got scared or jump really high causing Demyx and Axel to laugh. But he would actually laugh, and spent most of the movie out of Sora's neck. So at least Axel had an idea of what he could show the boy.

He slowly went from funny to more graphic movies, trying to stay to the old school movies without the really good effects that still looked fake. Soon all the movies began to blur together and before Axel knew it, he was waking up.

It was a slow process that he didn't even know was happening in the first place. His eyes slowly opened, coaxed by the soft light of the tv that seemed to be still on and playing a movie. When he was able to, he sat up, yawning noticing it was still dark outside and it seemed everyone around him had passed out.

He slowly looked over to see Roxas was cowering behind his hands, unable to find comfort in Sora, his eyes glued to the tv, even if there were dark circles under then. Jason Voorhees had cornered his victim on the screen, the music intense, even if the acting and graphics where shotty.

Apparently they all had fallen asleep during the movie, while Roxas insisted on continuing, which was really surprising. He was really trying to get over this, wasn't he? His hand felt heavy when he moved it to Roxas' head and ruffled his hair. Roxas looking at him in surprise, before smiling tiredly and moving closer towards him. "How far are you?" The red head's voice was rough from sleep as he whispered his question.

"H-He… he killed everyone else…" Roxas replied, his eyes drooping. Axel chuckled and leaned closer, knowing very soon, the end of the movie would come when Jason would jump out of the river when you thought he was dead.

As soon as it did, Roxas nearly screamed, covering his mouth with his hand before burying his face into Axel's neck. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "How can you stand this stuff, it's Terrifying!" Roxas whispered slowing moving his face out of Axel's neck.

Normally, Axel would be teasing Roxas to no end while pulling him out of his neck, forcing to watch the movie, but he didn't really feel like it. He didn't want to expose the boy to anything that would make him upset like that for some reason without, despite how funny it would be. So he didn't move Roxas and let him seek comfort in his neck, even if he found it weird.

Axel tried to keep his attention on the movie but he felt Roxas' eyes stare at him and had to look down to the poor boy, the was Roxas looked right then was like a scared little lost puppy stuck in the dark, that now found a light at the end of the tunnel. Axel's heart swell for some reason.

Roxas yawned and leaned closer to him, whispering something softly that Axel leaned in closer to hear. Once he did, Roxas pushed his lips against Axel's softly as if he was kissing someone's cheek good night.

The red head's blurry mind didn't think much besides how soft his lips here and kissed him back, hoping to get more of that pleasant feeling. After a while, the sleepless night caught up to them Roxas' head fell onto his shoulder, finally too tired to stay awake it seemed.

Without much thought, Axel stretched out, leaned his head in the headrest and knocked out as well.

* * *

**oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, I'm such a horror nerd xDD**

**lol I tried to keep to main stream horror movies so people would know what I was talking about, but yeah lol**

**Next chapter I'm going to have to geek out more... but I really hope you like it! lol**

**So yeah! Please review!**

**Over and out!**

**DurHaruZombie**


End file.
